The subject application relates to water treatment, and more particularly to generating a concentrated copper and silver ion-based water treatment solution off-site, storing the solution in portable containers, and treating remote water volumes with the solution.
Conventional water treatment systems and methods involve chlorine treatments. While generally cheap and easy to maintain, chlorine has many undesirable side effects. Chlorine is used in pesticides and can have detrimental effects on the environment, on health, and on industrial equipment.
Another popular water treatment method involves chlorine salt. This technique requires a generator to be installed on existing pool or fountain plumbing. An amount of diluted chlorine salt is periodically added to the water volume therein. As the chlorine salt circulates past the generator, the salt is separated from the chlorine to generate free chlorine that maintains water quality. The systems are typically expensive, and must be installed on site at the location of the water volume being treated.
Ozone and UV water treatment systems have been used to treat swimming pools and spas and the like, but these systems leave no residual water treatment agent in the water. Rather, only water that passes the ozone generator or UV source is treated. If water is not circulating past the ozone generator or UV source, then it does not get treated.
Metal ion generators have been used in swimming pools for ionic water maintenance. Typically, these systems are installed in the filtration system of a swimming pool or the like and are expensive to install and monitor.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that facilitate providing a consistent, cost-effective, clean ion solution for treating remote water volumes while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.